Cita con el maestro pokémon
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Misty aún tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a Ash. De repente, un anuncio de un programa de televisión llamado "Cita con el maestro pokémon" le llamó la atención. En el famoso programa estaría su más grande amor y ella no iba a perder el tiempo quedándose con los brazos cruzados en su gimnasio.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá.

 **¡R &R! **

* * *

Cita con el maestro pokémon

POV Misty

Era un día tranquilo, común y corriente en mi vida. Yo alimentaba a mis pokemóns con pokepuffs algo que ellos adoraban. Yo simplemente lo sabía, cada vez que los alimentaba sonreían a más no poder. Al terminar mi labor, decidí jugar un rato con Dewgong, Gyarados y mis otros pokémons. Así que me quité mi ropa, ya que debajo tenía un lindo bikini verde que combinaba con mis ojos. Nadaba, nadaba y nadaba, amaba nadar era tan refrescante…sentir el agua en el cuerpo, hacer maniobras (como en nado sincronizado), flotar, etc. Todo era maravilloso, pero algo me faltaba y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido. No podía olvidar todas las noches que había llorado por él, me sentía devastada, lo echaba de menos, su risa, su mirada, su forma de ser, todo de él lo extrañaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo con él y durante aquello tuvimos muchas aventuras, pero ahora sin él, ya nada era lo mismo. Mi vida era monótona, aburrida y consecutiva, venían retadores guapos, tenía insinuaciones de citas, pero no podía aceptarlas, mi amor por Ash era tan grande que era capaz de esperarlo toda la vida. Tal cual como las mujeres que esperan a sus soldados a que regresen de la guerra. Así me sentía yo, esperanzada de que algún día volvería.

Luego salí de la piscina y me bañé.Me coloqué mis ropas(una pollera simple musculosa de color verde y un short de mezclilla) y me senté en mi mullido sillón y comencé a ver televisión. En ésta estaban dando Kanto encanto, un programa de chismes,batallas y entrevistas. Decidí dejarlo ahí en una de esas contarían chismes interesantes en los titulares o mostrarían alguna entrevista de una celebridad.

—Lance decidió sacarse la capa y dejó a Marina, la famosa súper estrella, con el corazón destruido…¿Acaso será que Jimmy aprovechará la situación?

—Marina debió de haber estado con Jimmy desde un principio, ¡pero qué tonta es! —exclamé moviendo mi cabeza negativamente.

—Dawn terminó con Kenny ¿será por Paul? últimamente se los han visto saliendo de un restaurante juntos.

—Dawn y Paul, quien los viera juntos ja, ja, ja...no me lo esperaba—Dije.

—May y Drew están juntos, así lo confirmaron ante la prensa el martes pasado.

—¡Sí! Ninguna de las amiga de Ash está con él ¡qué reconfortante!…bueno por lo menos las amenazas—suspiré aliviada.

—Atención, si eres una chica esto te interesara. Según la prestigiosa revista pokechica Ash Ketchum es el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo este año y para rematar estará en "cita con el maestro pokemón" la próxima semana. Si lo has conocido de toda la vida y sientes que sabes mucho de él, no dudes en inscribirte en pueblo ganadora tendrá una cita con el ahora Maestro pokemon. Te esperamos, no faltes.

—¡Vaya, creo que iré a empacar, nadie mejor que yo conoce a Ash—dije embargo, algo en la tele llamó mi atención.

—Díganos Ketchum, ¿tiene novia?—Por el amor de Arceus, era Ash…si era él. Y le preguntaban lo que siempre he querido saber, espero que diga que no, que diga que no por Arceus.

—No, no tengo.

—Sí —celebré saltando del sillón.Aún tenía una oportunidad.Sólo tenía que viajar hacia allá y ganar el concurso.

—Vaya, usted debe ser el soltero más codiciado de este año y lo es según la revista pokechica—¿qué se sentirá estar con el chico más codiciado?

—Bueno, que puedo decir ja, ja, ja —Que bueno que no se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, o sino todo su encanto se perdería rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Veía la entrevista expectante a lo que podía ocurrir, no sabía lo mucho que habia cambiado. Ahora estaba más maduro.

—Cuéntenos ¿por qué no aceptó ser cerebro de la frontera?

—Que curiosidad—dije, aunque en el fondo sospechaba el porque.

—Soy un viajero innato, me gusta viajar y vivir aventuras, aceptar el puesto me iba limitar hacer eso —era obvio que era por eso, ¡ay Ash! ¿quién te entiende?

—Ya veo, osea usted es libre como un pidgeot.

—Exacto.

¡Wow! era libre…y pensar que yo quería retenerlo aquí en el gimnasio trabajando, ja,ja, ja…de solo imaginarlo me muero de la risa.

—Y ¿qué me dice de ser uno de la élite cuatro?

—Bueno, primero que nada es todo un én se siente la presión de tener que dar lo mejor de mí para no decepcionar a nadie— No sabía que formaba parte de la élite cuatro, bueno últimamente no sabía mucho de él hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sintió cuando ganó la liga Kalos.

—Bueno me sentí orgulloso, al fin ganaba otra liga. Mis amigos me felicitaron y todo, fue el mejor momento de mi vida — Mi futuro novio forma parte de la élite cuatro y es el actual ganador de la liga Kalos, él si sabe lo que hace ¡Qué orgullo más grande!

—Eso está muy bien. Ash ¿Se enteró de que estará en "una cita con el maestro pokémon" la próxima semana?

—Sí, si me habían llamado los productores.

Entonces estaba confirmado, que bien.

—Ah, muy eso era todo amigos,gracias Ash por su tiempo ¡Nos vemos!

Según mis cálculos iba a estar en pueblo Boceto la próxima semana, tendré días para vacacionar y Ash me guiará…Esta es mi oportunidad, no sólo para tenerle cerca y aprovechar su compañía, sino también para…para…no mejor no. No podría…quedaría devastada si no me llega a corresponder, por el momento me conformaré con su amistad. Yo creo que es lo mejor, es decir, no me quiero aventurar a decírselo, no sólo es peligroso y arriesgado sino que un gran problema. Tenía que en enamorarme de él, ¿verdad Arceus? ¿No podía ser de Tracey o Brock? Malditos sentimientos, ahora tendría que viajar para que nadie me quite a el chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada, no puedo creer que deba viajar para eso. Sin embargo, no tenía opciones. Es la oportunidad perfecta para cualquier chica de tenerlo ahí, sentado en una cena romántica. ¡Ahhh cómo anhelaba eso! En sólo imaginármelo me vuelve loca. Sé que de niña lo negaba y renegaba, y que también decía que era ridículo que yo pudiera ser su novia y todo eso, pero la verdad sólo mentía, hacerle creer que no me importaba era mi cometido para aparentar que no me sucedía nada con él. Y él al ser un despistado de primera nunca pudo percatarse de mis sentimientos, y eso que le mandaba cualquier indirecta…aún así él no se daba cuenta. Él día en que le diga mis sentimientos—si es que lo hago—será el día que mi opresión en el pecho termine, que mis preocupaciones acaben. Pero de momento, tenía que vivir con ello y a veces se tornaba molesto. Veía a las parejas pasar y era inevitable no acordarme de él. Ya que me imaginaba a él y a mí tomados de la mano y caminando tranquilamente por las calles sin preocupaciones.

—Misty regresa a la tierra—me regañé a mi misma—mejor voy por el boleto ahora.

Y así me dirigí a comprar el boleto a la tienda más cercana, pagué lo indicado y regresé al gimnasio. Ya era de noche así que iba a hacer lo que siempre hacia por las noches, sentarme en el trampolín a recordarlo a él y sólo a él. La despedida la recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, mis ojos se nublan…mi azurril preocupado me trata de animar, pero él no sabe que lo único que me devolverá mi sonrisa será verlo a él, frente a mi gimnasio diciendo que me extrañó. Fantaseo despierta con esa situación, ojalá pasara…

Era tarde, por lo que bajé del trampolín y me fui a mi cama reflexionando de mi vida. Una vez allá, lo primero que haría sería ubicar su paradero…no tal vez no, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Sí, eso será excelente, aunque me muera de ganas de verlo tendré que aguantar las ganas y quedarme con ellas hasta que gane. Además, todo será perfecto mis hermanas regresan de su nuevo viaje la próxima semana también, eso quería decir que el gimnasio no quedaría solo. Y eso me aliviaba.

Al otro día, me levanté para ir a higienizarme y tomar desayuno, al hacerlo escuché que sonaba el timbre. Me paré, fui a abrir y eran mis hermanas.

—Feita, ya no tan feita…hemos regresado antes.

—Sí Misty, quisimos darte una sorpresa.

—¡Sopresa!

Dijeron mis hermanas mientras las invitaba a pasar, era perfecto que hayan regresado antes, así estaría segura de que estarían cuidando el gimnasio mientras estoy ausente.

—Chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes—afirmé seria.

—¿Qué pasa hermanita, por qué tan seria? —sentenció Daisy preocupada.

—Lo que ocurre, es que, la próxima semana me voy a Kalos, pero volveré—confesé.

—¿En serio? déjame adivinar fue por ese anuncio que salió en la tele —soltó Lily con mirada pícara.

Oh, oh, ¿qué iba a hacer? Lily estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad.¡Arceus!, no había de otra, tendría que mentir.

—¿Qué anuncio?…no…no he visto ningún anuncio.

—Sí Lily, cuéntanos ¿qué anuncio?

—¡Ay! pero es que ¿cómo no recuerdan? El famoso programa de "cita con el maestro pokemon" esta vez estará el supuesto novio de nuestra hermanita: Ash.

—¿Él muchacho de la otra vez con su pikachu? —preguntó Daisy.

—Ese mismo—respondió Lily

¡Rayos! De sólo escuchar su nombre se me sube el calor a mis mejillas, estoy segura de estar sonrojada.

—No…no es por eso.

—Oh, vamos Misty no nos mientas a nosotras. Te conocemos más que nadie y sabemos que sigues enamorada de él.

Era un caso perdido, debía admitirlo, que más daba.

—Es verdad, es por eso—suspiré resignada.

—Misty , tienes que ser más astuta. No te lo pueden quitar.

Un consejo que por supuesto ya sabía de antemano, pero igual valoraba el gesto.

—Ninguna me lo quitarán, sólo yo conozco a Ash tan bien, las otras no tanto. Estoy segura de eso.

Y muy segura estaba, es decir, todas con las que ha viajado sólo lo conocen por aquel presentimiento, es más mi intuición femenina me lo dice.

—Sí Misty, ve por él. Mereces ser la novia del guapo Ash—me animó Lily, aunque sus ultimas palabras me molestaron.

—¡Oye! ¿cómo que guapo? ¡él es mío!

—¡Ay! Sólo digo la verdad.¿Cierto que ahora está guapo chicas? —le preguntó a Daisy y a Violet y asintieron mirando para otro lado.

—Oh, como sea…no se fijen en él.

—¡Ay!, que celosa Misty, como tu lo dijiste Ash es sólo tuyo—manifestó Daisy.

—Así me gusta —respondí indignada.

Luego de aquella charla no tan amena, fuimos a comer las cuatro a un restaurante súper lujoso que quedaba cerca del gimnasio, comimos, nos divertimos y luego fuimos a una fiesta. Estaba bien, que amara a Ash por sobre todas las cosas, pero tenía derecho a divertirme de vez en cuando.

Al anochecer, nos fuimos del local y regresamos al gimnasio.

La había pasado tan bien y como de costumbre un centenar de chicos se me insinuaron, pero como siempre los rechacé amablemente. Me despedí de mis hermanas, me fui a mi habitación a empacar, ya que mañana iniciaba mi viaje. Empaqué lo necesario, prendas, prendas y más prendas. Me iba a quedar mucho tiempo allá, no iba a regresar con las manos vacías, no Arceus. Volvería con él como mi novio o me dejaba de llamar Misty Waterflower.

El otro día llegó y estaba muy emocionada, cada día me acercaba más a mi gran amor. Sin más, me fui del gimnasio no sin antes despedirme de mis hermanas que me desearon un buen viaje y yo sólo les agradecía. Recuerdo que me dijeron "Ve por él, consíguelo" y yo sólo lo acepté riendo. También Violet se ofreció a llevarme en su auto para llegar al aeropuerto. No obstante, alguien dijo mi nombre.

—Misty, Misty.

Era mi amigo Tracey.

—¿Qué pasa Tracey? —pregunté intrigada.

—En Kalos te puedes ganar una cita con Ash.

Mi intriga se fue lejos.

—A eso voy Tracey.

—Ah, que bueno…lo vi en la tele y pensaba en si decírtelo o no.

—Ja,ja,ja, esta bien Tracey…bueno ya me ó el gimnasio sin mí. —me despedí.

—Ok Misty, cuenta con nosotras.

—Y conmigo—se sumó Tracey.

Dicho aquellas cosas me subí al auto y me fui con Violet al aeropuerto. Luego le dije adiós a Violet y me subí al avión. No ocurrió nada interesante en el transcurso del viaje y en el momento menos esperado ya estaba alli. Estaba en Kalos.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, tanto tiempo. Aquí va la segunda parte de este two-shot. Disculpen la demora. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :).

* * *

Bajé mis cosas y me fui a mi hotel. No quedaba lejos del recinto donde se realizaría el concurso así que era un punto a favor para mí. Estaba desbordando alegría y emoción, ya que estaba a tan sólo días de desmostrarle al mundo lo mucho que sabía de Ash.

Y los días pasaron y cada día que pasaba me encontraba más enternecida, agitada e impaciente sólo quería que llegara el día.

Ya era el día del concurso. Rebozaba de ganas de patearles el trasero a ellas, a mis rivales que junto conmigo íbamos a disputar el amor de Ash. Imaginaba que estarían todas sus pretendientes: Bianca, Macy, Melody y obviamente sus nuevas compañeras de viaje. Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Confiaba en mi conocimiento sobre Ash, nada podía salir mal, pero es que nada podía salir mal. Caminé hacia el recinto y llegué muy deprisa, quería ser la primera en llegar. Desgraciadamente, me ganaron unas chicas muy antipáticas. Pero eso no importaba, era obvio que el ambiente iba a estar cargado de tensión. Llegaron más participantes y el recinto estaba lleno. Me encontré con Melody ¡rayos!...ella no me simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

—Hola Misty, veo que aún no eres novia de Ash.

Que comentario más desagradable, pero después prosiguió:

—El que pestañea pierde Misty, si no aprovechaste ser su novia en el pasado, lo seré yo ahora.

—Eso esta por verse —declaré segura de sí misma.

—Claro que sí.

Después vi a lo lejos a May y a Dawn, eso me desconcertó ¡Por Arceus! ¿Qué hacían aquí?, no dudé en acercarme a ellas y preguntarles.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, no se supone que tú estás con Drew —le pregunté a May, luego continué dirigiéndome hacia Dawn―. Y tú con Paul?

—Pelié con Drew — respondió May indignada mirando hacia otro lado.

—Paul me dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y yo tampoco y aquí me tienen.

Mi mundo se caía de cabeza, las amenazas había vuelto y ambas no dudaron en el más mínimo problema: buscar a Ash ¡Qué molesto!

—¿Y tú qué haces acá? —me preguntó Dawn algo celosa por lo que sospecho.

—Es que tengo que decirle algo a Ash y no pude ubicarlo—mentí.

—Ah, ya veo…Chicas miren a esas dos. Allí estan Serena e Iris, las nuevas compañeras de Ash. Iris es la del pelo alocado —acotó Dawn.

Las vi y las odié. Iris no era muy agraciada la verdad, tenía que ser sincera. Su pelo era horrible, ya que parecía una mata morada. Y Serena, al contrario de Iris si era agraciada, pero a mi no me importaba yo era más bonita que ella. Además llevaba un sombrero que a mi parecer la hacía ver ridícula.

De repente, el animador pidió amablemente que entraramos al local y así lo hicimos.

Lo primero que vi fue a Ash hablando con el, al parecer, productor. Lo vi y me enamoré más que antes. Lo vi más guapo y alto. Me moría por hablar con él y contarle como me sentía. Me preguntaba qué se sentiría estar entre esos fornidos brazos que mostraba con esa polera manga corta. Lo miraba y lo miraba, pensando en mis adentro "mira, mira" y miró. Hubo contacto visual y Ash sólo me observó sorprendida, me sonrió y me saludó con la mano. Le respondí el gesto sonriéndole también. Mientras seguía hablando con el productor ¡Arceus! su sonrisa era hermosa, me cautivó.

El animador nos dijo que nos sentaramos en las sillas que habían y así lo hicimos.

—Bienvenidas chicas, como ya han de saber ¡Hoy se realizará un nuevo concurso de "cita con el maestro pokémon"! —La gente ovacionó y aplaudió —Todas estas señoritas están aquí para ganar una cita con él, sólo tienen que responder a todas las preguntas correctamente y ya está…tendrán la cita de sus sueños, ya que el mismísimo Ash invita.

En eso, me di cuenta de que Ash se había sentado en una silla alta, como presumiendo ser un rey y nosotras sus doncellas. Estábamos sentadas en filas a lo largo del recinto. Al frente, se encontraban las gradas y había mucho público ovacionando.

También estaban los camarógrafos que se movían de aquí para allá. Las participantes eramos nombradas por nú era la número dieciseis de un total de veinte.

—Comencemos con la ronda de preguntas. Pregunta número uno.¿Cúal es el pokemón favorito de Ash?

¡Que fácil! era obvio que era Pikachu cuando respondí eso me sentí capaz de ganar este concurso.

—Ash…la respuesta es…

—Pikachu…

Al decir la respuesta, casi me paro en una pie y saltaba.Sólo cinco chicas se equivocaron y se tuvieron que ir ¡Bien! Quedaban quince.

Y así ronda de preguntas fue pasando y quedábamos, May, Dawn y yo. Arceus esto se iba a poner difícil.

—Pregunta número dieciocho…¿Aceptó el puesto de cerebro de la frontera?

Sí, esa también la sabía, bendita entrevista. Al llegar mi turno respondí que no.

—¿Ash…?

—No—respondió Ash.

Para mi buena suerte Dawn perdió y sólo quedámos May y yo.

—Finalmente quedamos con las semifinalistas y aquí están. May Ballance de ciudad Petalia y Misty Waterflower de ciudad Celeste. Vamos por la última pregunta: ¿En qué posición quedó en la liga Naranja?

Perfecto, la victoria iba a ser mía. Por lo que vi, May no sabía algo tan esencial como eso…dudó y dudó y finalmente dijo ó mi turno y dije la verdad.

—En primer lugar.

—Y la respuesta correcta es…

—Sí, en primer lugar.

¡Había ganado, había ganado!...La victoria era mía, tendría mi cita…¡sí!

—Felicitaciones señorita Waterflower, ha ganado una cita con Ash Ketchum.

Lo oía y no lo podía creer, había ganado...Ash se acercó a mi a abrazarme y me dijo:

—¡Vaya Misty! No sabía que participarías.

Yo correspondí al gesto, o sea tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos. Pero rápidamente formulé una respuesta.

—Sí, bueno…quería saber cuanto sabía de ti.

—Creo que ustedes se conocían de antes, cuéntenos la historia.

Nos separamos.

—Es mi mejor amiga y hace mucho que no la veía…

¡Oh! ¡Qué tierno! se podía ver que estaba feliz, muy feliz. Será acaso porque…

—¡Aww! entonces esto fue un reencuentro.

—Sí.

—Bueno estos momentos no se viven todos los días, así que aquí despedimos otro episodio de "cita con el maestro pokémon" ¡Buenas noches.!

Luego ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, Ash me volvió a abrazar. ¡Oh sí! de nuevo esa calidez en mi corazón. Me dijo que me extrañó mucho y yo respondí con un "y yo a ti". Entonces me tomó la mano y me llevo afuera, yo pensaba que iba a ver una turba enfurecida reclamando mi cadáver y efectivamente había un grupo de chicas que estoy segura que no tenían buenas intenciones.

—Ash,¿ me cambiaste por esa?

Preguntó la chica llamada Serena, si me preguntan si la odié, la respuesta era un sí…incluso más que antes.

—¿Cómo que esa? Tengo nombre para tu información

Respondí poniéndola en su lugar.

—Oye, no trates de esa a Misty. Ella es muy especial para mí, porque fue la primera amiga que hice…así que más respeto.

Me defendió mi príncipe azul. Era maravilloso ser defendida por él , se sentía tan placentero.

—¡Argh! Está bien. Yo me voy…

—Sí, vámonos.

—Se nota que la quiere.

—No tenemos oportunidad.

Escuché muchos comentarios que me ilusionaron y me hicieron sentir afortunada.

—¡Vámonos Misty! Él restaurante te encantará…—me dijo mientras seguía tomando mi mano.

—Gracias por defenderme —dije agradecida, aunque no era necesario…yo sabía defenderme sola.

—De nada, no permitiré que nadie te ofenda.

—Felicitaciones por haber ganado la liga Kalos, vi tu batalla y me sorprendiste. Ahora eres todo un maestro pokémon. Cumpliste tu sueño—declaré feliz por él, por mi amor.

—Gracias, pero aún me queda uno…

La conversación se prolongó más y más hasta que llegamos. Nos atendieron súper bien, nos sentamos en una mesa con un balcón con vista a un jardín y ordenamos la cómida. Mientras esperábamos seguimos conversando.

—Que bueno que me tocó llevarte a ti Misty, no quería salir con May—me comentó un Ash disgustado.

Yo estaba dichosa, no sólo por haber ganado la cita, sino que a él no le gustaba esa muchacha.

—Y ¿por qué no?

—Porque Drew es mi amigo y no podía hacerle eso a él. Además una vez me preguntó si yo sentía algo por ella y le dije que no. Después me dijo que era porque May le había confesado una día que se sintió atraída por mí…por eso no podía.

Era mucha información para í que mis sospechas eran ciertas, siempre supe que a May le gustaba mi Ash. Era obvio, o sea yo la tenía de amiga para mantenerme informada. Gracias a Arceus a la vida de May llegó Drew, porque o sino no sé que sería de mí.

—Ah, ya veo.

La comida llegó de la nada y comimos, mientras seguíamos hablando. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Ash, muchísimas. Al terminar la comida vino el postre: era helado de chocolate.

—Este helado está exquisito— me dijo Ash.

—Sí, está delicioso.

—Oye Mist, todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, ya sabes, por no haberte llamado.

Sé que debería estar enojada, pero sencillamente no lo estoy. Mi amor por él no sólo quema como mil estrellas juntas, también puede derrotar al orgullo en mi lucha interna.

—Y lo estaba, pero después pensé que no tenías tiempo por estar entrenando y el enojo se me pasó—mentí.

—Exacto, pero no te preocupes ahora tendré todo el tiempo para reivindicarme.

¡Ay, pero que soñado! Este no es el Ash que dejé en ciudad Verde, algo le ocurrió. Pero me gusta más este Ash, porque el otro sólo me hacía enfadar. El madurar puede causar maravillas en hombres especialmente al que tengo enfrente mío. Sin embargo, un tema me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—Esta bien. Pero sabes Ash, eres todo un "Don Juan"—declaré celosa. Esa era la pura y santa verdad, era todo un Don Juan, no salía con ellas, pero las enamoraba y eso era algo.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de qué se enamoren de mí? —respondió mi futuro novio.

—Mucha, es tu forma de ser Ash…atraes a todas como combees a la miel. No lo sé , pero algo tienes.

—Tal vez, pero si te sirve de algo, sólo me gusta una chica—me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Y ¿por qué me serviría? —le pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

Por supuesto que me sirve de algo…¿quién será? ¿quién será?, espero ser yo…que sea yo.

—No lo sé, en una de esas también te robé el corazón.

¡Ay Ash! ¿cómo lo adivinaste? pero no era momento para declararme así que dije:

—Bueno yo…

—Ja, ja, ja era broma

Salvada. Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos, yo fue hacia el balcón y Ash me dijo:

—Mira el cielo.

Y lo hice y me encontré con fuegos artificiales, no sabía cual era la causa…pero no importaba el momento era perfecto para…para decirle lo que sentía por él. Sonreí. Era todo muy romántico, pero repentinamente recordé algo.

—Oye Ash, ¿Cuál es tu otro sueño?

—Este…

Y Ash se me estaba acercando lentamente,tomó mi cuello con sus manos y…¡Arceus! No podía creer lo que pasaba, ¡me estaba besando! Yo le correspondí como poseída, posé mis manos en su fornido pecho y ahí nos quedamos besándonos bajo los fuegos artificiales como testigo de nuestro amor. Para mi desgracia, el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos lentamente. Ash me miraba a los ojos y muy cerca mio susurró.

—Te amo Misty, desde que éramos niños lo he hecho.

Yo estaba estupefacta, petrificada, esa confesión me había dejando marcando ocupado, no sabía que decir, o sea lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero ni en mis más locas fantasías pensé algo como esto. De repente, tomó mis manos y me preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

—Cla…cla…claro que sí

Respondí mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Ash.Y también desde niños.

—Ahora todos mis sueños están cumplidos.

Cuando nos separamos lo volví a besar, esta vez tomando yo la iniciativa mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Ash me tomaba la cintura con sus manos. Ese momento era mágico, inigualable, formidable, fantástico y por sobretodo muy romántico. Por fin lo había conseguido, tenía a Ash para mi sola. A veces la vida nos da momentos para ser felices y no había que desperdiciarlo. Estaba eufórica de tanta emoción, eran tantas los sentimientos que albergaba en mi interior, y de la nada recordé que no me tendría que cambiar de nombre.

 **FIN**


End file.
